


Sweet Kitten

by cryingcryptids (tatterwitch)



Series: In The Family [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bestiality, Collars, Comeplay, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Sibling Incest, Teasing, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, afab language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatterwitch/pseuds/cryingcryptids
Summary: Kuron gives the collar an experimental tug and makes a low noise of satisfaction. He runs his fingers back through Keith’s dark, dampened hair.“Sweet kitten.”





	Sweet Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is also dedicated to the sweet anon that continues to support me and my work. Thank you!

The mattress shivers slightly as Keith lays back. A few springs settle with metallic twangs as he wiggles into a comfortable position on the mound of pillows his brothers had gathered. Terry-cloth rubs over the backs of his bared thighs and hips.

 

The ceiling spreads overhead, speckled with carefully-placed dots of glow-in-the-dark paint. The luminescence is practically invisible in the daylight streaming between the curtains. The pale peridot specks almost seem to spin the longer he stares. 

 

Softened cotton shifts beneath his fingers, wrinkling between the tremulous curl of his knuckles. Sweat makes a few locks of hair stick to his nape and temples. A flush already paints the top of his chest. Nearly the same color blooms over the bends of his knees.

 

The bedroom door opens, knob jiggling a bit from where it’s loosened with age and use. Worn wood sweeps over the edge of the rug. 

 

Shiro steps in, his hair a bit mussed. He closes the door after himself and turns, eyes flicking over Keith’s form on his bed. Color creeps up his neck and tinges the tops of his cheeks. His knuckles pale where they wrap around the clear plastic bottle he carries.

 

The click of Keith’s throat as he swallows is audible in the quiet of the room. As Shiro’s eyes sweep over him, he can’t fight the shiver of heat that feathers down his spine to swirl low in his belly. His toes twitch, curling into the sheets. He reaches one hand out towards Shiro.

 

“Hey,” Shiro moves closer.

 

He sets the bottle down by Keith’s hip. The label is unreadable from the angle and Keith quickly abandons trying to make out the words when Shiro runs one warm, broad palm over his knee and calf.

 

The mattress dips as Shiro sits beside him and bends down. Keith’s eyes slip shut at the first touch of Shiro’s lips to his own. The kiss is gentle and sweet. It spreads heat through his veins, slow and langrous. Slightly calloused fingers cup his jaw and guide him to open further. 

 

Keith sighs into the kiss and arches, beseeching Shiro for more wordlessly. The silent way of knowing and communicating he’d seen his brothers so often share now came to him as easily as breathing. Still, sometimes, they liked to tease him into voicing his thoughts and desires. Keith would be lying if he said that he didn’t understand. Hearing himself or his brothers force voice to the things they so desperately wanted is heady.

 

Shiro’s hand drifts from his chin and trails down his throat. His thumb strokes over the line of Keith’s clavicle before his fingertips brush further down, down. His palm covers a soft swell, fingers curling covetously. Shiro nips at Keith’s lower lip as the bud of Keith’s nipple hardens against his palm.

 

Keith makes a quiet sound of need when the kiss breaks. He gulps in a breath, eyes magnetized to the way Shiro’s mouth shines. His lips are reddened and swollen and bear the faintest of impressions from Keith’s teeth. Color floods his cheeks and disappears beneath the collar of his shirt.

 

“You’re sure about this?” Shiro’s brow furrows as he rolls his thumb over Keith’s nipple. “If this is something that you don’t want that’s okay. It’s...You don’t have to. We won’t be angry or upset or anything. We’ll have just as much fun and feel just as good doing something else.”

 

Keith shakes his head, hair sticking to the pillows.

 

“No. No, I want to. I want-”

 

The door opens and Kuron slips in, already stripped to nothing but a messy braid and a lascivious smile. One hand curls around something dark that creaks under the pressure of his grip. He crosses over to the bed, eyes sweeping over the pair of them. His free hand circles Keith’s ankle and tugs lightly.

 

Keith swallows hard as his brothers look him over. Heat simmers beneath his skin and he can feel the flush in his cheeks spreading further the longer they look.

 

Shiro plumps the soft swell of his chest as he follows his brother’s gaze.

 

Kuron’s grey eyes darken. His lips part and the very tip of his tongue flickers behind his teeth as he licks the inner curve. The fingers on Keith’s ankle tighten a bit.

 

“I don’t think there’s any doubt to how much he wants this.”

 

Kuron laughs, low and rich and rumbling. His hand leaves Keith’s ankle and moves to part the plush folds between his spread thighs. 

 

Cool air tickles hot, slick skin. Keith squirms under the minimalistic touch. One fingertip dips over his entrance and drags wetness up, over the hood of his clit. He can only imagine what he must look like; still flushed from their last round and pussy surely covered with a mix of his own arousal and their cum.

 

“What a mess you are.”

 

Keith whimpers, turning his cheek into the pillows. He rolls his hips up into every touch, heat blooming fast and low in his belly.

 

Kuron pulls away, only to lift his shining digits to Keith’s mouth.

 

“Open, baby. Get these nice and wet for me.”

 

Keith opens without a second thought. Thick, blunt-tipped fingers press down on his tongue. He wraps his mouth around them and sucks.

 

Kuron and Shiro bend toward one another like two magnets. Shiro reaches up, free hand tangling in the dark strands of Kuron’s hair as their kiss turns messy. Kuron’s fingers retract from Keith’s mouth. 

 

A string of saliva shines before it snaps, falling to wet Keith’s chin. He doesn’t get a chance to wipe it away.

 

His brothers descend; Kuron claiming his mouth and Shiro sucking along his throat and chest. Teeth catch his bottom lip as slick fingers glide over his clit. A tongue trails over one nipple before Shiro closes his lips around the bud and sucks.

 

Cloth rustles and shifts, landing on the floor after it’s tossed blindly. The mattress creaks. Kuron’s fingers press in, slow and steady. The kiss breaks once more. The calloused heel of Kuron’s palm rubs over Keith’s clit as those long, thick fingers spread him open. 

 

Keith whines, face burning as the sounds of his brothers’ ministrations grow louder. The fingers in him crook and sparks burn along every vein and nerve. Slick, lewd noises echo off of the bedroom walls. Just as the bottom drops out in Keith’s belly, Kuron pulls his fingers free. The wail that leaves Keith’s mouth is desperate and pitiful.

 

There’s an answering whine from the other side of the door. Something scrapes against the old wood. 

 

Kuron chuckles, “Sounds like someone wants to play with our kitten, too.”

 

Darkened grey eyes meet Keith’s when he finally catches his breath and comes down from the cusp of the teased orgasm. Kuron’s knuckles brush his jaw and throat. Something warm and heavy circles his neck as plastic clicks nearby. The weight closes, metal chiming against itself faintly. 

 

Kuron gives the collar an experimental tug and makes a low noise of satisfaction. He runs his fingers back through Keith’s dark, dampened hair.

 

“Sweet kitten.”

 

Hands roam down his body and spread his thighs once more. The cotton beneath his hips is already damp. It’s a casualty that’s quickly remedied when his bottom is lifted and a towel is stuffed beneath. 

 

He lets his legs fall open easily as he’s settled. The bed shifts and Keith jolts as something cool drizzles over his mound. The slick liquid quickly runs down between his folds and along the creases of his thighs. It wets every crevice and curve. The stream moves up, following the center of his body. Coolness runs down his sides and pools in the dip of his navel. It coats his chest liberally and collects in the divots of his clavicle.

 

The bottle lifts away, Shiro’s palm curling beneath the opened cap. The top clicks closed and then Shiro’s hand tips over his mouth and chin. The mattress shifts, springs creaking. 

 

Kuron opens the door as the slick liquid smears over Keith’s jaw and lips. It’s an odd mix of salty and sweet that coats his tongue and makes his mouth water inexplicably.

 

Claws tap against the bare floor before big paws pad over the rug. A cold nose prods Keith’s shin.

 

“Kosmo, up.” Kuron’s voice books no room for disobedience.

 

The bed jolts as the canine’s weight joins that of the three of them. A few springs protest with muted twangs. 

 

Warm, ambery eyes peer down at Keith as Kosmo gives him a charming doggy smile. He bends his head down, nosing first at Keith’s temple and then following the scent of sweat and whatever the liquid had been. Kosmo’s tongue flicks out, lapping the stuff from his cheeks.

 

Hands find Keith’s limbs and find no resistance in the task of pinning them down and wide. Keith’s vision swims between silver and gold eyes as he opens his mouth around a needy noise.

 

Kosmo wastes no time in licking into his mouth in his bid for more of that liquid. His tongue is rougher than Shiro or Kuron’s and longer, more dexterous. It explores deep and rolls over Keith’s own hungrily. 

 

Helplessly, Keith can only imagine what that tongue will feel like in other places. He moans, mouth opening further. 

 

Plastic clicks and the coolness drizzles between his open mouth and Kosmo’s curious muzzle. Bristly whiskers and dampened short fur rub over his nose, lips, and chin.

 

Once cleaned, Kosmo shifts lower on the bed. His paws frame Keith in, fur brushing against slickened bare skin. The dog continues his quest in collecting every drop of liquid. He licks the film of it from Keith’s neck and throat. He cleans it from his clavicle and sternum before lapping the softer parts of Keith’s chest. The little mounds move with each hungry lick and nuzzle.

 

Keith arches into the tonguing, gasping and wriggling when Kosmo’s pursuit runs over his budded nipples. The liquid gets reapplied several times over his chest; until the skin there is reddened and his nipples ache.

 

Kosmo follows the trail of liquid further down, nose pressing into Keith’s belly and tongue darting into his navel.

 

The bed shakes and Kosmo’s weight disappears.

 

Keith lets out a desperate, low moan of beseechment. He tries to find the words to call his lovers back, to have them -- any of them -- touch him.

 

Kuron’s voice rumbles and metal clinks. A hand smacks his mound lightly, the layer of slickness there making the noise sharper.

 

Hot, damp breath gusts over his exposed cunt. Whiskers tickle sensitized skin. Then, a long, hot, roughened tongue is lapping over the creases of his thighs. It works inward inexorably, parting his folds roughly with every lick. It rolls over his clit blindly and moves lower to gather what mix of lube, cum, arousal, and liquid had leaked low over his other hole. It presses in along with the greedy movement of Kosmo’s snout and licks into his entrance. More liquid drizzles over his mound. It runs down only to be lapped up as it smears over his clit and folds. 

 

Keith writhes, held fast by his brothers and wondrously, awfully tortured by his pet’s tongue. The heat in his belly gathers, gathers. He arches in supplication and whimpers as he grows closer with every lap and lick. 

 

The hands on his thighs release and wander up his arching body. Twin fingers catch his nipples and roll, tugging his chest as Kosmo eats him out. It’s enough to sending him crashing over the edge.

 

Keith cries out, legs instinctively attempting to close. The exquisite ministrations of Kosmo’s mouth disappear as the canine shys away.

 

The hands on him move once more and his body is shifted as it quakes and shivers through the aftershocks of his climax. 

 

“Sweet kitten.” Kuron murmurs it low and dark as his and Shiro’s hands spread his thighs once more. “You want more? You want that sweet little pussy filled?”

 

Keith keens, trying to roll his hips up in a bid for any kind of touch. He aches as he clenches around nothing. He wants to be filled, yes. So badly. He wants to be fucked, to be made theirs, to be claimed as nothing other than theirs. He wants to be left leaking and open and ruined. He wants. He  _ needs _ . 

 

Shiro croons softly and clicks his tongue. 

 

The bed jolts again. Fur tickles the insides of Keith’s legs. Paws catch on his hips before planting beside them. Something burning hot and slick prods his pussy. 

 

The head of Kosmo’s cock slips between his folds as the canine ruts against him. There’s a slight pause in the instinctive movement and then the shaft seems to stiffen or gain guidance. The head slots up against Keith’s entrance, tip kissing his walls as it leaks.Then, Kosmo regains his agency and begins to hunch his hips hungrily.

 

Keith wails as Kosmo’s cock sinks home. There’s no pause for him to adjust or accept the penetration; just raw, desperate, driven need. He’s filled relentlessly, brutally as Kosmo takes his fill. His cunt spasms helplessly as it’s spread open, filled, used. 

 

The sounds fill the room. Kosmo’s harsh, panting breaths paint Keith’s skin. The lewd symphony of Keith’s pussy sucking at and being filled and emptied mercilessly echoes. Keith’s own ragged moans, whimpers, whines, and keens slip between the bestial notes. 

 

Kuron and Shiro praise the pair of them throughout the coupling. Their fingers dip down to where Keith is split open to tease the both of them. They suck at Keith’s nipples and leave marks across his ribs and chest. They take turns sipping from Keith’s mouth and drinking in the noises he gives up.

 

Something changes the longer Kosmo fucks him. The base of his cock thickens and grows turgid. It catches on the edges of Keith’s entrance on every thrust in and retreat. It stretches him open further, further.

 

Keith’s thighs drop open as he’s rocked on the mattress. His mouth falls open, drool running down his cheek as he lets himself go limp and be used.

 

“Look at you. Sweet kitten, it feels so good, doesn’t it? So different from our cocks and toys, huh?” Kuron pinches a nipple playfully.

 

“It feels so full, so hot and good even though you  _ know  _ it’s not supposed to.” Shiro hums into his ear as he spreads Keith’s folds with his fingers and grinds his palm against Keith’s clit. 

 

“Kosmo’s gonna knot you right up, sweet kitten. He’s gonna fill that pretty little pussy up with all of his cum.”

 

Keith keens, orgasm quickly approaching as Kosmo’s knot threatens to catch.

 

“He’s gonna fill you up, make sure his kitten’s stuffed with his knot. And we’re gonna let him. Such a good boy, Kosmo. Fuck that pussy. Knot our kitten. C’mon, Kosmo. Knot our baby.”

 

Kosmo huffs, growling low. His hips buck flush against Keith’s ass as he forces his knot in and out. Then, the knot swells too much and catches, trapping Kosmo’s cock. Still, the canine thrusts, shallow and heedless. Liquid heat seeps deep and doesn’t  _ stop  _ as Kosmo pants overhead.

 

Keith comes with a wail as he’s filled. He clenches, rippling around Kosmo’s cock helplessly. It only makes more of the dog’s cum leak free and spurs Kosmo to continue his staggered thrusts.

 

Shiro and Kuron release their holds on him and set to ringing another orgasm from him. Their hands sink between his and Kosmo’s bodies to toy with his oversenstive clit. They mouth and suckle at his chest and whisper utter filth into his ears.

 

“Good kitty.” Kuron growls.

 

“That’s right. Milk his cock.” Shiro nips his earlobe.

 

Keith comes again, voice cracking into silence. He whimpers as it causes Kosmo to whine and begin thrusting once more; though haphazardly. 

 

After another few moments, Kosmo’s knot gradually softens and slips free. Cum threatens to slip free before Shiro lifts his hips and cants them. He smiles, the edges of it dark and sharp.

 

“Kosmo will clean you up as soon as he’s finished cleaning himself.”


End file.
